That ain't love
by ForensicsFreak1988
Summary: What if George wasn't the first one Lil told? And why not?


Title: That Ain't Love By: ForensicsFreak1988 

A/N: This hit me while watching the episode about Kyle Dheam. I was watching Scottie's behavior, and I got to thinking maybe…yeah, you'll see. This isn't really a Scottie Lil fic, but the potentional is 100 there. I mean this is me we're talking about. But, if you want, they're just friends. Okay, this is a one shot, though don't be surprised if in a year or so I write a really fluffy sequel. Anyways, before y'all kill me, on with da show. (Which of course isn't mine. Not the characters anyway. goes into corner to pout Consider yourself disclaimed.)

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS 

Sitting in his car, Scottie Valens, tried hard to get his mind from its present track. But that, of course, was easier said then done, considering the case he'd just closed. Well, the case he'd just closed, and his history. Scottie was a fairly open guy. Except where his childhood was concerned. His childhood wasn't the happy, relative-filled holiday memories type. Oh he had memories of his relatives, sure, but not happy ones. No one that was in his adult life knew what lay in Scottie's past. He recalled a time, a little over two years ago, during a case involving a mother and her little girl who'd jumped out their window where Lil had indirectly accused him of having a perfect childhood. Little did she know, she'd been far from the truth. There were scars bared so deep even his dead ex-girlfriend Alyssa hadn't found them. Scottie Valens' childhood had been far from perfect. It had been the summer he'd turned eight. He could see his mother, smiling as he opened his presents. She'd been so happy that all his relatives had made it for the forth of July. She'd even decided to throw Scottie's birthday party, a week early. Even Uncle Vic, from out in California, had made it. Scottie was the picture of a spoiled child who'd had his every wish come true. When Uncle Vic invited him for a man-to-man over night in the woods behind his house, well, Scottie had been thrilled. And why wouldn't he. He was being treated like a man. Little did the eight-year-old Scottie know, Uncle Vic wasn't the nice guy he'd seemed to be. That night underneath the stars of a night that was mockingly beautiful Uncle Vic had touched Scottie in places no eight-year-old should have to be touched. Been forced to do things to Uncle Vic that had nothing to do with love. Scottie had screamed, sure, but they'd been too deep into the woods, and Vic had shut him up. Had fought, but an eight-year-old boy was no match for a full-grown man. Afterwards, he'd ran home, followed, watched really, by Uncle Vic. Uncle Vic had assured his mom that Scottie had been scared by the night sounds, and simply wanted out of those woods. Scottie couldn't tell her any different. She'd never believe his word against Vic's. So Scottie kept silent, never telling a soul, every night thanking god that Uncle Vic lived out in California and only came to visit once a year. So, 24 years later (and a few more visits from Uncle Vic) later, Scottie sat in his car, trying to stop the tears that were stubbornly trailing down his face, and collect himself enough to drive home. But, before he could, he was startled by a knock on his passenger- side window. He nearly jumped, half expecting it to be Uncle Vic, but he relaxed when he realized it was Lil. He reached over and rolled the window down.

"Expecting Jack the Ripper?" Lil half-teased, trailing off when she saw the expression on her partner's face. "What's wrong Scottie?" He sighed, his breath catching a little bit.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Right…" Lil said, opening the door and inviting herself in. "We're friend's, right Scottie?" she asked, wanting to add _even if you lied about dating my sister,_ but knew it wasn't the time. Scottie half-smirked.

"These days I'm not so sure." _So much for keeping Chris out of this._

"That hurt," she admitted. Scottie's half a smirk disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little surprised you're talking to me." He winced.

"Scottie, let's leave Chris out of this. Are we or aren't we friend's?"

"Of course we are Lil."

"Then please, tell me what's bothering you." He sighed again.

"I'll be fine, really Lil," he lied again. She just glared at him. This time he looked out the window, trying to collect himself.

"He was my uncle, Lil…It was the forth of July, and he'd taken me out in the woods to 'bond, after all I only get see my favorite nephew once a year'. Thank god. I was only eight, and not really even that. And he…molested me, Lil, right after my birthday party. The things he made me do…" Scottie shivered "This case with Kyle just reminded me of that." For a while Lil didn't say anything, just gave Scottie's hand a squeeze. After a while, she gave a mirthless little laugh, and Scottie stared, astonished.

"I really don't think it's that funny…" he exclaimed, furious. She froze.

"Oh, Scottie, no. God no." Then she gave the same sad little laugh. "It's just, for people who came from two different backgrounds, we have a lot in common." She sighed. "I was ten. My mom sent me to the store to get her a drink, and I was…I was attacked. At first it was just about the money, but I guess he decided he liked me or something." The laugh again. "He raped me. Right in the middle of the alleyway. Any one could have come along. Could have heard my muffled screams… but no, they didn't. I was so scared. Then afterwards the police couldn't find anything…and the case went cold." Scottie listened, realizing it explained a lot about Lil. "So, I wasn't laughing at you, never. Just at the irony. I'm sorry Scottie…" She reached over to hug him. At first he resented the show of pity, but then realized it wasn't pity, but understanding, and as he realized that the first time since he'd turned eight, he'd found someone who'd listen, he cried. Lil held him, letting the eight-year-old he'd never gotten to be cry, just as her mom had done when she'd told her. After a while he pulled away, embarrassed as the 32-year-old appeared again.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Me too," she said, and Scottie frowned at her. "I'm sorry you feel you need to apologize. Scottie, no matter how mad at you I may seem to be, you can always talk to me." He reached over, hugging her.

"Thanks Lil."

"What are friend's for?"

**lslslslslslslslsFINlslslslslslslsls**

I hope y'all liked it. Please review, even if it's just to let me know it sucked (which considering it's almost one in the morning, is a big possibility). God I hate persistent plot-bunnies. Well, I'll shut up at get some sleep b4 I have to get up at seven. (Grr…).


End file.
